The Real Monsters
by eeb1
Summary: After saving Stiles and getting rid of the ghost riders, Lydia begins to hear strange messages warning her about an arrival. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are transported to Beacon Hills without warning. What happens when the monster hunters meet the monsters? Will they be able to sort out their differences in time to stop the real threat?
1. Chapter 1: Lydia

**Chapter One: Lydia**

Lydia could hear voices calling out to her. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they were definitely for her. She got this a lot. She could hear voices telling her when someone was about to die; she could sense death coming days even weeks in advance. After all, she was a banshee.

This message seemed different though. Even if she couldn't understand it, she knew it felt different than her usual death omens. Instead, it seemed like a warning. Not of death, but of something she couldn't put her finger on yet.

The voices continued all day. Each time, the message became a little bit clearer. By the end of they day, Lydia could make out a full sentence. _They are coming_.

Lydia had no idea, although she never really seemed to with her intuitions, what that meant. She only knew that she had to tell Scott. Scott was an alpha werewolf to a pack in which Lydia was included. She always told Scott and his pack, which wasn't really a werewolf pack due to the fact that it included a werecoyote, humans, chimeras, and the banshee herself (also a couple of actual werewolves), when she had heard, seen, or felt something unusual. In the past, there had been times when she hadn't told them because she was afraid it was nothing or that she was going crazy. However, most of those experiences didn't end well so she made sure to tell them when she had gotten a feeling.

She arrived to Scott's house quickly once she had uncovered the entire sentence. He was expecting her so she just walked right in.

"What did they tell you?" Scott asked her. He wore a look of concern on his face. He knew that most of the times that she had a premonition, bad things were about to happen.

"It didn't feel the same," she answered, "It didn't feel like a promise of death. All I heard was a voice saying they are coming."

Scott's expression softened when he heard that it didn't seem like someone was going to die. It was a relief to know they wouldn't have to be running from death this time. Even the supernatural had to be careful when faced by death.

That afternoon Lydia had gotten another message from the voices. They said: _Be careful. They don't understand_. Lydia decided to wait until the next day to tell the pack.

When Lydia arrived at school the next day, she told Scott, Stiles (her boyfriend), and Malia about it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Malia questioned. Lydia just shook her head.

"All I know is that we have to be careful and watch each others' backs today. If I find anything else out, I'll be sure to let you know," Lydia replied. With that they carried on with their regular school day.

It was third period and Lydia hadn't heard anything new. She was thankful for this. Although she seemed calm all the time, she was afraid of what she was capable of and the voices and feelings scared the hell out of her.

Lydia had her third period, AP Biology, with Scott and Theo. Theo wasn't really in the pack (most of them didn't trust him), but he seemed different after he had come back. Last year, Kira and the skinwalkers had called on his dead sister to trap him with her for betraying the pack. They had pulled him back when they needed help saving Stiles from the Ghost Riders. She still had problems dealing with the fact that she almost lost Stiles for good.

This was Lydia's only class of the day because she had already had enough credits to graduate last year. Lydia was somewhat of a genius. Lydia really liked the teacher of the class, she did a good job of challenging them, which is why it was a disappointment to her to find that they had a substitute that day. He seemed different than most substitutes. He was very tall and had long hair that stopped at about his shoulders. He appeared to be in his early 30's, although it looked as though he had been through more than any other thirty year old she had met. He was also very handsome.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Mr. Morrison. I am your substitute for the day," he greeted them. _Morrison?_ Lydia thought to herself. _Huh._


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

**Chapter Two: Dean**

Weeks of hunting. Plain and easy, gun in hand, hunting. That's what Dean liked. After all of the Lucifer-baby drama, Dean was relieved to just be hunting for a change. No end-of-the-world crap or angles falling. Just straight up hunting. He and Sam had just gotten back from successfully hunting down, and killing, a Wendigo.

Dean grabbed a beer and sunk down into one of the hard, wooden chairs set up at a long table in the Men of Letters Bunker, which was their home now and had been for quite a while. It surely beat staying in crappy motel rooms until they found another case.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Feel free to find another case," Sam told Dean, who had put his feet up on the table and was drinking his beer happily. Dean gave him a thumbs up. Sam rolled his eyes at him and then walked away. Dean was happy where he was. He had his little brother, a beer in hand, and a roof above his head. The only thing that was missing was his mom. Mary had been killed by a demon when he and Sam were really young. She had been recently brought back to life by the Darkness (God's sister) as a favor to Dean though. Unfortunately, Mary had not felt very at home since she had been gone for so long. Too much had changed, so she took off. She said she needed more time to adjust. Little did Sam know that this hurt Dean a lot more than he was letting on. Dean chugged the rest off his beer and went for another.

Later that night, after both boys had showered and eaten, Dean's phone rang. He checked thinking it would be Cas or even Crowley, but it was neither of them. In fact it wasn't anyone they knew. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say go ahead. Dean answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dean said. He could hear a voice on the other line, but couldn't make out what she was saying. The voice sounded like it belonged to a teenage girl. She was whispering. Dean put the phone on speaker so Sam could listen too.

"Be careful. You don't understand," they finally could make out what the voice was saying. And that's it. That's the last thing they remembered. Then, suddenly everything went black.

The next thing they knew, they were standing in a high school parking lot in the middle of the night.

"What the...why...where are we?" Dean had never been more confused in his life. Sam looked around and found a sign near the front of the school. It read: Beacon Hills High School.

"Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills. Where the hell is Beacon Hills?" Dean asked angrily. Dean was feeling more muddled than mad, but Dean tended to show his feelings through anger.

"I have no idea," Sam answered. He quickly looked something up on his phone and continued, "According to this, Beacon Hills doesn't even exist." Sam held up his phone for Dean to see. He had searched Beacon Hills up online to see which state they were in, but instead had gotten nothing. As far as Sam could tell, Beacon Hills wasn't supposed to be there.

Sam tucked his phone into his jacket pocket. Dean shook his head in disgust. How could they be in a town that didn't even exist?

"We should try to find a motel or something to stay in for the night." Sam suggested.

"Great. Another freakin' crappy motel room," Dean replied. Sam looked at him worriedly.

"Don't give me that look," Dean warned him.

"What look?"

"The one you gave me the whole time I had the mark; like I'm about to snap."

"Dean, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Nevermind let's just go."

The boys traveled through the town looking for a motel. Conveniently, the Impala had been transported along with them. This made Dean especially happy.

Eventually, they found a motel that they could stay in. Instead of sleeping, they stayed up, trying to figure out how they had appeared in Beacon Hills and why.

"Maybe an angel sent us. There's probably a case here," Sam decided after a lot of discussing.

"Alright, then what should we do? We have no idea what the case is or even where to start," Dean informed him. Sam thought about this.

"Maybe we start at the school. That is where we showed up," Sam concluded.

"Okay. But you're playing substitute."

"Dean that is so unfair."

"Hey, you're the one who actually went to college. If anyone should play teacher it's you," Dean realized he probably shouldn't have mentioned the time that Sam had left him and his dad so he could go to college. Their dad got really mad and told him not to bother coming back. He forgave him in the end though.

"Again, you are ridiculous Dean, but I'll do it," Sam replied.

"Oh thank God. I thought I was gonna have to rock-paper-scissors you on it," Sam just shook his head and sighed.

"I'm gonna crash. I need to be sharp if I'm gonna watch you debut as a teacher tomorrow," Dean joked. Finally, the boys dozed off, ready to face whatever monsters lay ahead. But, boy were they in for a surprise.

The day started off normally, at least Winchester normal. Sam and Dean found a diner to eat in for breakfast, put on their "disguises" for the day, and drove to the school. Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot they had appeared in last night. Because Sam was the substitute, Dean decided the easiest role that still got him in the school, was a janitor.

Sam had called in the night before to fill in for a teacher. His schedule wasn't very full. The teacher he was filling in for only taught three classes. She had an 11th grade science class, a physics class, and an AP biology class.

For now, their plan seemed like a good one. They would check if anything supernatural was going on in the school. If nothing was, they would pick a new location. However, they both had the feeling that they wouldn't be able to return home unless they finished this case.


	3. Chapter 3: Lydia

**Chapter Three: Lydia**

The substitute put in a science video for the class to watch. To Lydia, this was a sign that he was a last minute pick to sub for the class. No one else seemed to notice though. Lydia just had a perceptive eye.

Besides the fact that all they did was watch a video, the sub seemed nice. He didn't mutter things about the class under his breath or make kids wait to go to the bathroom. Lydia still felt uncertain about him. She didn't know why though until the end of the class as she was walking out the door. A voice was whispering her name. It kept getting louder and louder until it was practically screaming. She covered her ears with her hands and sunk to the floor. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but she could still tell that Scott was next to her and Theo was standing by the door. She could also tell that the sub was there too. As the voices got louder, Lydia could take it less and less. She wanted to scream, but she knew what would happen if she did.

"What!?" she shouted. Suddenly, the voices stopped. They whispered one last word and then they were gone. _Him_.

She knew they were talking about Mr. Morrison, the sub. Lydia's eyes flashed open and she removed her hands from her ears. Mr. Morrison was crouched down in front of her. Scott and Theo were on either side of her. Mr. Morrison looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Morrison asked. He held out his hand to help her up. Theo and Scott grabbed her arms to help.

"I'm fine," she finally answered. Scott looked at her in an attempt to ask if it was another message and she nodded. She darted her eyes to the sub and back to Scott, who then also glanced at the sub and nodded. Lydia couldn't tell if the sub had noticed their little conversation. She just had to hope not.

"Well we better be going. Wouldn't want to be late for our next class," Theo stated. The sub opened his mouth to disagree but the three had already walked out the door, not daring to look back. If the sight of Lydia in pain from the shouts to voices only she could hear wasn't enough, the sight of them walking out unscathed might have been.

Once they were in a safe distance from the classroom, Scott asked what she had heard.

"All they said was the word him," Lydia informed, "but I know they were talking about the sub. I've had this feeling about him all day."

Scott told her he would keep his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. In the meantime, they would just have to go to class. Theo and Scott took off in their respective directions. Lydia was about to follow, but ended up staying still. She had that feeling again. She looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything was as it should be. Lydia still couldn't wipe the feeling, though. Something was going on here, and she was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam

**Chapter Four: Sam**

It was lunchtime. Sam had already taught two of his three classes for the day. To draw less attention to himself, Sam decided to stay in the classroom for lunch. Soon, Dean walked in.

"I say we just ditch the rest of the day and go grab a burger," Dean told him as he walked through the door.

"We can't. Something happened this morning. We have to stay," Sam informed him.

"What happened?" Dean was interested.

"This girl...she...I don't really know how to explain it. She just started covering her ears like...like someone was screaming in them. Then she shouted and she stopped. She just looked up at me with this expression in her eyes...I don't really know how to describe it. It was almost like something had hit her, like she knew something she hadn't before," Sam explained. Dean looked like he was thinking. Sam continued, "That's not all either. There were these two boys who stayed after with her. They didn't seemed surprised at all by what was happening to her. And, after, one of them gave her a look and she nodded. When I tried to help, they rushed out of the room. I think they know something. I think they have something to do with why we're here."

"That's definitely weird. I think it's time we do a little more research on this place."

"That's great except that here doesn't exist."

"Maybe we should try searching on the computers here," Dean suggested. Sam suddenly rushed over to the computer sitting on his desk. He began typing and was pleased with the results. Beacon Hills had actually come up in his search.

"Here we go. It says here that Beacon Hills is in California and is known for strange happenings. Just last year it says there was an animal attack in the library. It doesn't seem like many people believe it was an animal. They said it looked oddly human."

"Sammy, I think I know what this is," Dean responded, "I think we're dealing with a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5: Stiles

**Chapter Five: Stiles**

Lunch had just finished and Stiles was on his way to his next class. Lydia had just told him that she had had another premonition in her science class. She told him how she knew it was something about her substitute.

Since lunch had just finished, and Stiles still had some time to kill, he decided he would head down to the science room and snoop around a bit. After all, that was what he did best.

When he arrived at the room, he noticed the door was closed. He peered through the window on the door and saw the sub and another man talking. The man looked a little older than the sub and had shorter hair. He was also dressed like a janitor, although he didn't really look like the janitor type. The two looked to have been related, seeing that both had the same hair color and similar facial features.

Stiles leaned his ear against the door to try and hear their conversation. He could hardly make out what they were saying, but heard something about an animal attack in the library. They must've been talking about what happened last year with Scott and the Beast. That part didn't surprise him though, people always talked about that. The next thing he heard is what surprised him. _Werewolf_. They had said werewolf.

Suddenly, Stiles could hear movement from inside the room. He quickly peeked through the window and saw that the janitor was leaving. Stiles jumped from his spot on the floor and rushed over to the wall of lockers nearest. As the door to the classroom opened, Stiles held a lock to make it look like he was doing something. The janitor walked passed him. Once the janitor was gone, Stiles turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of his class. He decided he had to tell Scott what he had heard and the sooner he did, the better.


	6. Chapter 6: Dean

**Chapter Six: Dean**

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the school day was over. Dean could go back to the motel and relax. For a short time anyway. After Dean had figured out that they were dealing with a werewolf, they had decided that they should go out in the woods and hunt it.

After about an hour of waiting, the boys decided it was time to head out to the woods. They hopped into the Impala. Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car made its familiar rumbling noise and soon, Sam and Dean were driving down the street.

When they arrived at the woods, Dean noticed howling in the distance. They were definitely in the right place. Dean nodded at Sam. Passing the sign that read Beacon Hills Preserve, they made their way into the woods.

Sam and Dean walked on, guns and flashlights pointed in front of them. Every so often, the boys could hear twigs snapping, leaves crunching, or even more howling. They continued on, making sure they didn't make a sound. Not long after, Sam came to an abrupt stop.

"Look," he whispered, pointing at a tree to his right. Four giant claw marks were slashed into the bark. Dean hurried ahead to look at the next tree. Four more large, but slightly smaller, claw marks were carved into that one. Both boys began to look at every tree they passed, several of which had similar, but different claw marks. Suddenly, a realization hit Dean.

"Sammy," Dean spoke softly, " I don't think we're dealing with just one werewolf."


End file.
